nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Reflex IX-1
The Reflex IX-1 (also''' known in Japan as the '''Handgat IX-1) is an internal single fire Nerf blaster that was released in 2009 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with three Sonic Micro Darts. The newer re-release comes packaged with three Elite Darts. Details It is a small blaster that holds one dart and has a small tactical rail on top. Due to its size, there is no iron sight on the top of the blaster, although the tactical rail acts as a guide. The tacical rail, because of its size, can not hold certain accessories very well. The Nerf logo is etched onto the side of the blaster in what appears to be a cut-off irregular hexagon. It has a clip on the bottom to clip it onto a keychain or a dart bag. This piece is not a part of the blaster's mold, and is instead a separate internal piece. This blaster is very small and allows for unrestricted mobility. The Reflex utilizes a reverse plunger system and exposes its tube from its backside when fully primed. History The blaster is very similar in size and performance to the 2007 Eliminator, which is generally considered to be the inspiration for this blaster as well as its predecessor. The Reflex was re-released in 2010 with the updated N-Strike boxing. The performance remained the same. The Reflex was re-released in 2013 with a newer blue color scheme that is similar to that of the N-Strike Elite color scheme. The tactical rail on the new version has been moved from the front of the slide to the rear, and there are other minor molding differences on the slide as well. Color schemes The Reflex has been released with the following color schemes *Blue *Yellow *"N-Strike Elite" (blue, white, and orange) Blaster sets The Reflex comes packaged in a number of game sets. One Reflex IX-1 comes with the Tech Target Set. Two Reflexes - one yellow and one blue - comes with the Quick Blast Game. It can also be purchased in a Toys "R" Us exclusive pack of six blasters called the Attack Unit. It can also be found in a value pack in discount stores such as Big Lots with two blasters and ten darts. Reloading and firing To reload the Reflex, load a dart into the muzzle. Pull the slide on top back and release. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Review Trivia *It is the third smallest blaster made by Nerf, only beaten by the Secret Strike AS-1 and the Jolt EX-1. The Triad EX-3, while slightly shorter in length, is both taller and slightly wider. *Streamline Darts don't fire properly when it is unmodified due to its air restrictor. *If the firer holds the slide tightly while firing, the noise made by the blaster is reduced. *It fits perfectly inside the pocket on the tactical Vest. *Its name may be derived from the reflex angle. *It is the smallest blaster to feature a tactical rail. *It is extremely hard to find it sold on its own in the United Kingdom. *If the blaster is held up close to the face to aim and then the slide is pulled back, the plunger can easily make contact with your eye, causing injury. *Like all the other N-Strike blasters released before the logo change, the Reflex was re-released in 2010 with the updated N-Strike boxing. The performance remained the same. Gallery Reflex.jpg|The Reflex IX-1's packaging. elitelikereflex.jpg|The re-release "N-Strike Elite" color scheme Reflex. elitelikereflexpackaging.jpg|The re-release Reflex's packaging. References Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters Category:Pocket blasters